This disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic device security, and more particularly to the field of person reidentification. More specifically, this disclosure relates to generating and maintaining a secure session based on a login image and monitored sensor data.
Electronic devices, such as laptops, cellular telephones, tablet devices, and other types of personal electronic devices typically provide a level of login security in order to access the device. For example, many devices allow users to setup passwords that are required in order to use the device. Other types of authentication that may be used are biometrics, such as a fingerprint, or facial recognition. Once a user is authenticated, applications and other data on the device are accessible.
One drawback in this type of authentication is that once a user is authenticated, the device may be accessible to anyone until the user logs out, or the secure session expires. Thus, once a user initiates a session on a device, the device is left vulnerable to other unauthorized users.